everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaacelwwe
My Character Section is in four sections; Rebels, Royals, Neutrals and Character Concepts. |bffas = All of my characters.}} Rebels Alilyn Trails Auspicious Midas Chase Wolf Circuit Charming [[Circuit Charming|'Circuit Charming']] is a rambunctious Charming who looks to music for his story. He looks to serenade the one he will love and not just capture with good looks. Dahlibella Flowers Elijah Prancer Faette Farfairy Flayrburn Knightley Goldie Goose Hayden Huntsman Hunfrid Smalls Ilona Beauty Ilona Beauty ''' is a beauty, inside and out. She is resourceful and compassionate when it comes to everyone in need. Ira Rani Lucinda Umbra Muffy Muffington Nymphiana Mermaid Pierina Pann Redcliffe Knightley Sovereign Monarch 'Sovereign Monarch' Royals Allura Enchanting Arthur Junne Brian Rose Bunnie Marron Chad Charming Chance Charming Chance Charming is not like any other Charming. She actually takes the time to set her goals and aspirations into accord. Her goals that she sets up makes her more determine to follow them up. Dazzling Monarch Eleancia Prancer Fionia Craft Gideon Breaddington Leola Wolf Mirage Specs Mirage Specs is the daughter of the magic mirror from the Snow White tale. She loves to tell the next Evil Queen the good and the bad news or whichever makes her looks good for herself. She has dark skin and silver hair. Muffo Muffington Nubia Midas Peanelepea Pod Pearliana Bright Princilla Darling As the daughter of Prince Darling', Princilla Darling' is beautiful, wealthy and popular but her attitude makes people stay far away from her. Regina Rougequeen Selena Fauna Sopheriel Angel Tristan King [[Tristan King|'Tristan King']] is the son of the Evil King and Good Queen. He wants to become more than an unruly king who listens to his subjects and treat ones with respect. He currently goes in and out of Ever After High due to his father's tendencies to keep him out of school. Wyatt White Neutral Anchor Merman Arvia Starkey Edith Woodelf Edith Woodelf is a forest elf from the fairy kingdom Fairidona. She helps forest creatures all around the kingdom. Esmeraldo Benett Fayomi Bloom Fayomi Bloom is the daughter of a fairy and the childhood friend of Selena Fauna. She controls the power of healing. Helio Fauna Janna Hook Kaelee Tailor Kaelee Tailor is the daughter of the Brave Little Tailor. She loves fashion and cannot help but design. Majesty Horn Shiverri Timbers Shiverri Timbers is the daughter of a pirate, preferably Bill Juke. She is third in command on Janna Hook's ship crew but wants so much more than a second-rate position. Upcoming Characters * Daughter of the Emperor from the Emperor's New Clothes * Edith Woodelf - Daughter of the Forest Elves * Halle Holle - Daughter of Mother Holle * Zy Trollic - Son of the Orcs * William Scarlet - Son of Will Scarlet * Daughter of a Swan Maiden * Wishton Goodfairy- Son of a Fairy Godmother * Redshawn Diamond - Son of a Wonderlandian * Dark Skinned Prince - Blue Outfit Backgrounders Coming Soon! Retired * Cordelle Lion * Ozzy Wizard * Stellar Goodwitch * Supreme Monarch Category:Driver Category:Isaacelwwe